The Real Atlantis
Sophie loved swimming at the beach. But she didn't go to the beach to just swim in the water: she swam in the water because of a story she heard. Her friends told her at Fishy Fin Beach was a possibility of Atlantis being there. Today she was excited. Sophie had taken scuba diving lessons at her uncle's pool, and her uncle had given her a scuba set. Sophie put on her bikini and scuba suit, connected the oxegon tank to the snorkle, and dove underwater. It took about ten minutes for her to find something. On a smooth rocky floor, there was a jar. It had weird markings on it. Sophie picked it up. Then she heard a beep in her headset. She had installed a device in her friend's headsets to tell her if they were in danger. Her best friend, Chealy, was scuba diving too. Her other friend, Alisa, was on the beach getting the boat ready. The beep was high-pitched, and Alisa's call was high-pitched. Back on the beach, the boat was ready. It was a small motorboat, fitting four or five people. Alisa was now resting under an umbrella after all the hard work. Then she noticed a small figure in the water. It looked like a octopus. But an octopus wouldn't go too close to shore. It would be too dangerous. Alisa layed back down, and looked up at the blue sky. Then at the corner of her eye, she actually saw ''an octopus come out of the water, walking along the sand, heading for ''her. Before she could think, a long tentacle lashed out and grabbed hold of Alisa's ankle. She screamed, but then it was stopped by a tentacle around her mouth. Tentacles wrapped around her waist, wrists, arms, shoulders, neck, eyes, legs and ankles, until she couldn't move. The octopus walked back to the water and jumped in, dragging Alisa along with it. Chealy suddenly heard the beeping stop. Either Alisa got out of danger, or something damaged her device. Either way, Chealy swam frantically to look for her friend. She kept the jar as a note in her mind, and she swam deeper, and the water got darker. Soon, she could barely see anything. Then something touched her arm. She spun around, but she couldn't see what touched her. And then something coiled around her throat. She tried to breathe, but the thing squeezed harder. Soon, Sophie was knocked out cold. The last thing she heard was Chealy's beep. Sophie woke up in a dark room. Water flowed up to her knees, and she was sitting down on rocky floor. Chains were locked onto her wrists and ankles, and a line of chain wrapped around her neck. Her scuba gear and headset was gone. She was still wearing her bikini, but the numbers 4590 had been scribbled on her right hand. She stood up, smelling salty water. Maybe this is what jail is, she thought. But what did I do wrong? Then a fish swam over and slapped her face. She fell facedown into the water, shocked. "I'm Fish Bob, watcher of this area. Sit down and stay down, or I'll slap you again", said the fish. Sophie hoped she was dreaming. She tried dunking her head in the cold water. She tried pinching herself. Nothing seemed to work. This was reality. "Where am I?" she asked Fish Bob. "You are in Atlantis, a city hidden underneath water. It used to be ruled by humans when it was above water. End of story", scowled the fish. He swam away, leaving Sophie confused. She had heard that Atlantis used to be on land, but what happened? "Fish Bob, how did Atlantis sink?" she asked. "The whale god Bulbousse sunk Atlantis". "Why am I here?" "Because you tried to discover Atlantis". "What?! That is correct, but why don't you let me?" "Because any human who tries to discover Atlantis shall be punished". "But my uncle Charlie tried to discover Atlantis, but he came back safely". "Ah.... Charlie...." "You know him?" "No! I just like the name". "Fool". "You're the fool, fool". "But how come many other people tried to discover Atlantis, but only I got captured?" "Because you stole the Shok Tooth". Sophie gasped. She remembered finding a big shark tooth on the beach. That must have been the "Shok Tooth". "But I didn't steal it! I found it!" "Liar!" "I'm not a liar! It's the truth!" "Even if it is the truth, we still can't let you go!" "Why?!" "Because we need information". At that moment, two big fish swam in, holding Alisa by the arms. They roughly dragged her to the cell beside Sophie, and threw her in. They locked the cell, and turned to Fish Bob. "She wouldn't tell us anything, sir. Should we hand her over to the sharks? Or the eels? Snakes? Squids?" Fish Bob said,"Tomorrow, test her. Use the octopus instead". The two fish swam away. "I HATE YOU SHISH KEBAB!" yelled Alisa. Fish Bob turned to her, angry. "How dare you call me 'shish kebab'!" He swam over and slapped her over and over, until her mouth was partially bleeding and her head was in a corner. "That should teach you a lesson". Fish Bob swam away. Sophie leaned over to Alisa's cell. "What's happening?" Alisa turned to her friend. "They want us. All of us. For information. They want revenge on the Consoon, Leogoi and Sruffer Families. Those families caused Atlantis to fall. They attacked Atlantis when the fish were in their 'Golden Age'". "But isn't my last name Consoon, yours Leogoi and Chealy's Sruffer. But my uncle Charlie has the last name Consoon, but he didn't get captured". "I know same with my dad. It's weird. I think Chealy got lucky or something". Time passed, and Sophie and Alisa stayed in their cells. The fish had given them numbers for names. Sophie's was 4590, and Alisa's was 4589. The next day, Fish Bob slapped them awake. "Come on 4589 and 4590. It's time to give some information to us". Chealy didn't know her freinds were in trouble. She was waiting at the docks. Chealy had been waiting for hours for Sophie. Finally, she gave up and walked to The Krab Bar, the cafe next to the beach. There she met her cousin Jenny. "Hi, Jenny. Did you buy anything?" "No, don't have enough money". Chealy walked over to the counter, but the cashier man wasn't there. Instead there was a teenage boy with his four friends. "Hello. We're subbing for the cashier guy". "I'd like a bowl of clam chowder", said Chealy. "My name is Swid. Hey, one bowl of clam chowder!" After five minutes, Swid gave Chealy the clam chowder. "Thanks". "Wait. Today's specail is fish and chips. I can give you some for free!" said Swid. "Sure", said Chealy. Swid made the dish, and put it on the counter. But when he was giving it to Chealy, he dropped it on the floor. "Oops, sorry", said Swid. Chealy got some napkins and cleaned up the mess. But then a hand cupped over her mouth, and two strong hands grabbed her wrists and tied them together with a damp rope. It was Swid's friends. They put a gag around Chealy's mouth, and tied her arms to her back. Swid walked over and pulled down her shorts, and his hand grabbed her between the legs. Chealy screamed, but the cry was blocked by the gag. "Stay still", said Swid. His thumb hit a pressure point. Suddenly Chealy started to feel sleepy. Swid tied her legs together, and he turned her around to see what was happening to Jenny. Fishermen were tying her with rope, head to toe. One held her throat with a strong hand, while another big one wrapped his buff arms around her waist. Soon, Chealy's vision went blank. NOW, ON YOUR OWN WIKI, TYPE AN END TO THE STORY! Category:Stories